Broken Pieces
by alexis.walther.1
Summary: Au, all human Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Spuffy eventually. Buffy Summers and William used to be best friends until one summer changed everything. Now she has to stay with him and his father while her mothers away. Will William aka Spike discover the secrets she keeps hidden or will he only make everything worse?
1. Chapter 1

"Buffy, I need you to stay with him. It'll only be for a couple of weeks. Three at the most" Joyce begged her daughter.

"Mom! I don't want to stay there with him! You know I like Giles a whole lot, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to stay with him and his evil spawn." Buffy exclaimed near tears. "I'm almost seventeen I don't see why I cant stay home!"

"Buffy sweetheart look at me" Her mom asked. Buffy looked at her, her unshed tears clouding her eyes. "I know this past year hasnt been easy on you, and I know that since highschool started and you and William...went your seperate ways things haven't been ideal. This is an amazing oppurtunity for me, and for the gallery and I have to go. The house is being renovated, which is why I need you to stay with Rupert. He's the only one I trust, he knows about your nightmares and is equipped to help. After everything, with your dad. We need this."

"Okay mom" She responded sullenly. "Ill go pack." She went upstairs and threw all the necessities into one bag. She grabbed her pillow and blanket and and went back to the living room.

"Now, this is a prepaid debit card. It has about 600 dollars on it. You can get food or clothes or whatever with it okay? Please be careful." Joyce asked. Rupert was standing by the door waiting.

"The car is unlocked dear, if you would like to put your things in it." Giles announced.

"Thanks G-man" She replied forcing a smile. She used Xander's term for the man whose bookstore she and her friends hung out in. She walked outside ignoring whatever her mom and him were discussing.

…

"Buffy, I was wondering if you would like to have Willow and Xander and everyone over? William wont be here tonight, hes out with his...friends" Giles said the word with disdain.

"Really?" She asked not letting herself get to hopeful. "Yay your the best!" She hugged him quickly and ran off to the guest room to call them.

Willow, Xander, Oz, Anya and Faith all sat in the living room with there blankets, pillows, and much needed junky goodness.

"I can't believe your stuck here B," Faith said dejectdedly. "Last week of junior year and your stuck with Giles."

"Lets not forget his billy idol wannabe son." Xander replied cheerfully.

"Lets...lets do something to take your mind off of it!" Willow exclaimed. "We could go bronzing?"

"Yeah B! that's just what you need." Faith exclaimed. "Come on time to let me give you that makeover I've been dieing to give."

'cant be worse than how I feel now' Buffy thought. "Okay" she said lacking the enthusiasm. Faith walked up to buffys room, dragging her along.

When Buffy came down the stairs after Faith was done there were four identical shocked expressions, and one brunette girl with a smirk on her face. She knew exactly what needed to be done to turn Buffy into the vixen she was. Her normal wavy gorgeous hair was in crinkled defined waves, her tan skin stood out against the black sparkle eyeshadow and eyeliner. Her lips had a nude gloss, and her outfit was something else entirely. She had on a tight lace and silk green tank top that accentuated her curves and a pair of tight black leather pants. The only part of her outfit that was actually hers though were the black and gold gladiator high heeled boots that had never been worn outside of Buffys bedroom.

"Whats wrong is it bad?" Buffy asked self consciously.

"Hell no hun." Anya responded almost immediatley.

"Come on B, time to shine" Faith responded. She had known Buffy since before she moved to Sunnydale. Buffy was the only reason she was still around, not locked up somewhere. She missed the spitfire Buffy used to be on the summers when she would come see Faith in L.A. And she was determined to bring Buffy back.

"I don't know if I can do this. I mean look at me." And look at her they did as she inspected herself, dozens of eyes in the Bronze inspected her also.

"Hey, I'm..." Buffy looked up into a pool a brown eyes.

"Parker" she replied. Why in the world was he talking to her, he hung out with Cordy, and Harmony.

"So you know my name" He replied smiling.

"Wanna dance" Buffy asked suddenly filled with a lot of confidence.

"Absolutley" He replied grinning. He grabbed her around the waist and led her to the middle of the dance floor.

Buffy lost herself in the music swaying to the beat. Parker's hands were almost everywhere on her, she felt...wrong. He felt wrong, she pushed the feeling aside and started to pull away from him. He jerked her back to him.

"Were still dancing" He said in her ear.

"No, I...need to get back to my friends." Buffy said. She caught Faiths eye and sent her a pleading glance. Faith got up and started to come over, but then stopped.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" A voice snapped her gaze away from Faith and to the owner of said voice.

"What the hell do you want Spike." Buffy asked ripping herself out of Parkers arms.

"Why are you here with this bloody wanker?" He asked.

"Dancing." She replied rolling her eyes. "And your obviously beyond drunk if you cant tell that. Where's your queen of the damned this evening?"

"You shut your bloody gob. Just cause your staying at my house doesn't give you the right to talk to me like that." He responded getting close to her, she could smell the whiskey on his breath. He grabbed her arm and hauled her outside.

"What is wrong with you!" She exclaimed. "you haven't talked to me in the past three years except to humiliate me infront of our whole school and what? Now you feel the need to do it at The Bronze as well?"

"Whats wrong with me?" Spike laughed through his drunken stupor. "Lets talk about whats wrong with you. I have a whole bloody list."

"Get the hell away from me" She said and tried to pull away, only to almost fall. He grabbed her closer and pushed her against the wall. There noses were practically touching.

"Make me" He responded and crashed his lips to hers brutally. She could taste blood in her mouth from where his teeth cut her lip. She ripped away from him and coupled it with a right hook to his jaw. He fell away from her.

"Just...leave me alone Spike" She said with tears running down her face. She wasn't going to pretend to be afraid of him, because she wasn't she never had been. They used to be best friends. When she first moved to Sunnydale after her parents split it had been the beginning of middle school and William had been the new kid that everyone picked on. She had been nice to him and they had become friends. She went back to L.A every summer and he would be there the day she got back ready to talk all about there summer together. The summer before highschool he hadnt been there when she got back. So she went to his house, Giles hadnt been home so she walked up to his room like she always had and when she went in. She shivered remembering.

_"William" Buffy asked. He was lying on his bed, a girl she didn't recognize was on top of him, doing things...while another guy and girl were in the corner making out and smoking. He sat up and the long haired brunette girl sat on top of him laughing when she saw Buffy. _

_"My sweet darling Spike" The girl cackled out. "Make the sunshine cry...you will she isn't worthy of you. Your mine." The girl laughed and drug her perfectly manicured nail down his chest and back up to his face._

_"Whats...whats going on?" Buffy asked. "I have to tell you something..something important about...about my dad." Buffy said nervously. She needed to talk to someone before she told her mom. William would know what to do, he was smart and would protect her._

_"Why are you here Buffy?" He asked. He almost never used her name, he would call her pet or luv. "I wasn't there for a reason. You don't honestly believe that I would want to talk to you? Your nothing to me. You mean nothing to me." She tried to meet his eyes. He just looked back at the girl who she would later come to find out was named Drusilla. _

_"But..." Buffy protested quietly. "I-" _

_"Silly silly girl." Drusilla said. "Its time to leave. Its not time to shine yet" Buffy had run down the stairs tears clouding her vision and had ran all the way home. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Buffster?" Xander asked as Buffy came back inside.

"Can we...can we just go?" Buffy asked. They all looked at the tear stains on her face, and Faith decided then that something had definitley changed, and not for the better.

"Lets...just watch a movie and sleep" Willow said once they had gotten back to Giles house and changed. Buffy had slipped into silence. Willow had never seen her like this before.. neither had any of them. Well except for maybe Faith, but Willow doubted that she would know what to do at this point.

"Sounds great." Oz said.

"Are we all just going to ignore Buffys catatonic state?" Anya asked.

"Yes" Xander replied. Everyone got comfy. Buffy was clutching Mr. Gordo, her eyes were shut the tears slowly seeping out while Faith had her arm around Buffy. She hadnt seen her this distraught since the summers of their middle school years when Buffy would come over to her house after the stuff she went through with her dad.

After everyone went to sleep Faith stayed up, she was going to have a discussion with Spike.

"Well well well" His voice said coming though the front door.

"Were going to have a discusion" Faith said. She grabbed ahold of Spikes duster and threw him outside.

"Woah, I'm a one woman kind of man luv" Spike said leering from his pathetic position on the ground.

"I don't know what she ever saw in you." Faith said the disgust clear on her face. "I don't know why what happened to her only triggers with you but whatever you did you better fix it. I know you haven't talked to her in years and all shes had are nightmares and then one night of seeing you and talking to you..." Faith shook her head. She was so mad her words didn't make any sense. "You did something. I know it because she used to talk about you every summer up until the one right before freshman year. She called me and didn't say anything. I could hear her crying and it broke my heart. She was so strong, full of life before you...and you just... how could you?!" Faith looked at him to make sure he was hearing what she was saying. If you send her back to that hellhole... I swear this is so much bigger than you." Faith gave him one long glare and walked back inside. She faced away from the door and went to sleep.

Spike walked back inside. 'Crazy chit' he thought. He looked out over the group that was clustered around his living room asleep. Buffy was laying closest to him. He could see the tear streaks down her face, and the way the silk pajamas lay against her hugging the curves she normally kept hidden, well up until tonight. He saw the damn pink stuffed pig he had gotten her before she left that last summer. She was holding onto it for dear life. Her face was all scrunched up, he went closer to wake her up. She started whimpering, and then right when he was about to reach her she started screaming "No! Please no, I'm sorry please. Noooooo" She kept repeating over and over, she was wailing and her eyes werent even opening.

"Faith...what do we do?" Willow asked looking terrified. Her best friend was on the floor struggling. Everyone looked on for what felt like an eternity was only a couple of seconds before Giles came down the stairs.

"Faith, you can take my car. Take everyone to either, your house or one of theirs." Giles said.

"Right." Faith nodded getting everyone out the door. "Take care of her G"

Giles nodded to her, he picked up Buffy and slowly started rocking her. "William go grab me a wet wash cloth, make it damp not sopping. Bloody well step on it" Giles said snapping at the boy. Spike hurried to comply. He was so confused...and not mention a little hungover.

"Whats happening to her." He asked when Giles placed it on her forehead and hummed to her. Once she settled down he carried her up to her bedroom and layed her down. She was still clinging to her pig.

"You two Aren't going to school tomorrow or Tuesday. I know that its not what you want seeing as its the last week but you can just go in on Wednesday and Thursday. I have to make sure that shes okay, and I told Joyce that you would help me." Giles said quietly. "Follow me."

They both walked downstairs.

"So...Rupes, whats going on in the girls messed up brain." Spike asked.

"You shut your mouth. She went through something...unimaginable. Then she got shut up in a mental hospital for weeks. She has panic attacks and nightmares and you better not make things worse for her here. I mean it. I promised Joyce that she would be perfectly fine here. I know how to handle the nightmares, but I haven't seen them that bad in a while." Giles replied dejectedly.

"Why does she have them?" Spike asked in a less teasing tone.

"Thats not my place to tell." He replied and got a glass of brandy. "Although I doubt she would tell you, and you need to know. You don't mention a word to her."

"Agreed." Spike replied suddenly sobered up.

"Not last summer and not the one before that but the summer before, I guess before you started High School. Buffy came back from her- from Hanks house. She couldn't speak practically and just kept crying. So Joyce called me. I went over as soon as I could, I had been at work. Buffy was just on the couch crying. She just kept repeating the same thing over and over. " I am nothing, I mean nothing." So we got her in the car and took her to the doctors. They wanted to check her out. Well when the nurse..." Giles stopped talking and poured more brandy. "The nurse got her changed and there were bruises in places there shouldn't have been. Apparently it had been going on for years. They said there had been repeated injuries that had healed, and...sexual trauma." He paused taking a deep breath. "She was admitted to a psychiatric hospital. Faith was the one who told Joyce what actually happened. I still don't know what actually happened. She was lost. The Hospital made it worst. Faith coming though, apparently she used to help Buffy after it happened."

"I don't know what..." Spike mumbled.

"Im going to bed." Giles said. "Ill be up again if she needs me. Try to stay quiet though alright. She needs her sleep."

"What happened to her dad?" Spike asked.

"Nothing." Giles said his anger apparent. "Hes just not aloud to see her anymore."

"Oh" Spike replied as Giles walked to his room. He felt numb, he didn't know what to do with the information. He remembered that day. The day he told her she meant nothing. 'Screw this' he thought and went upstairs stopping when he heard a noise come from Buffys room. He poked his head in to find her fumbling around on the floor.

"Spike?" She asked her voice so childlike. "W-wh-what are you doing here? I don't mean in this house, but in my room, this room?"

"Heard a noise." He replied.

"Sorry. Was I too loud?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"Nah pet, you were fine." he replied. "You still have him" He nodded towards the pig.

"Mr. Gordo?" She asked. "Yes"

"Well goodnight. Sorry." He replied and walked back to his own room. He kicked his boots off and laid in bed staring at the ceiling, wondering why he apologized, wondering what he apologized for. Why he felt the need to keep apologizing. He did everything he was supposed to, he was happy with his dark goddess... and it was what he had to do to keep her happy.


End file.
